Aku padamu
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Saat merasakan perasaan aman dari genggaman erat pemuda itu, hinata menyadari, tak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia.


** AKU PADAMU**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: NARUHINA**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, IDE PASARAN, DLL.**

**FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MANGA NARUTO EPS. 614-615**

**HOPE YOU LIKE.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Dalam sebuah peperangan, jatuhnya korban adalah hal yang lumrah dan tak bisa dihindari.

Darah yang membasahi bumi dan mayat yang bergeletakan di tanah merupakan pemandangan yang biasa, begitu pula rasa sakit dan ketakutan.

Semua orang yang melibatkan diri dengan sukarela dalam sebuah peperangan tahu dan menyadari hal itu, dan secara sadar menerima semua resiko yang ada.

Termasuk kematian.

Hinata pun demikian.

Ia paham bahwa kematian selalu mengiringi langkah seorang shinobi dalam pertarungannya melawan musuh.

Ia sangat paham.

Namun, ia tetap tak bisa mengelak dari rasa terguncang saat melihat tubuh sepupunya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah, dalam kondisi luka parah.

Sepupunya yang terkenal tangguh kini tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Tim medis!" Suara perintah yang terdengar lantang itu kembali menyadarkan Hinata dari rasa tak percayanya. Dengan sedikit kalut, Hinata pun mengulang kalimat perintah itu. Meskipun hati kecilnya tahu hal itu sia-sia.

"Tim medis!" Jeritnya dengan suara hampir pecah.

Saat ini ia tak berhenti berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Neji, shinobi dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal kuat dan jenius, tidak mungkin terbaring di tanah dalam kondisi sekarat.

Kenapa harus sepupunya?

Kenapa bukan dia saja?

Ia lemah dan tidak berguna, tak ada seorangpun yang akan menyangkal hal itu. Dan tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan jika dia mati.

Jadi, kenapa harus Neji?

Dan semua pertanyaan itu kembali memupuskan harapannya, saat tubuh Neji makin lemah dan pucat. Ditengah keputusasaannya itu, ia berharap seseorang akan mampu menyelamatkan nyawa sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi, berharap sebuah keajaiban akan terjadi.

Namun semua itu sia-sia… tak ada yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Saat air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya, ia bisa melihat Neji menggerakkan bibirnya. Gerakan samar yang mampu membungkam semua penghiburan yang tersendat ditenggorokannya. Tubuhnya yang sudah tertembus oleh duri-duri kayu akibat serangan terarah yang dilancarkan Juubi membuatnya terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

"Tidak…aku…sudah siap…" Gumamnya lirih diantara napasnya yang terputus-putus.

Napas yang mungkin menjadi tarikan terakhir paru-parunya.

"Neji!" Teriak Naruto yang masih tak terima teman baiknya mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindunginya. Keputusasaan terasa di seluruh aliran darah Naruto.

Ia ingin melindungi seluruh warga Konoha dan teman-temannya.

Bukan mengorbankan mereka.

"Nii-san." Gumam Hinata lirih. Ia bisa melihat tatapan lembut Neji yang ditujukan padanya. Tatapan yang sama yang selalu ia terima saat mereka masih kecil. Saat tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka terikat pada belenggu souke dan bunke.

"Naruto…Hinata-sama…aku rela, mati demi kalian…hidupku, adalah milik kalian…" Ujar Neji lemah.

"Ke-kenapa?" Bisik Naruto, masih belum bisa lepas dari rasa terguncangnya. "Kenapa kau rela … untuk mengorbankan hidupmu demi aku?"

"Karena… kau berkata kalau aku seorang jenius.." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum lembut.

Senyum terakhirnya.

Perlahan tanda di keningnya mulai memudar, dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan napas terakhir sang Hyuuga jenius.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan Hinata, mengalir tak terkendali membasahi pipinya. Saat kenyataan yang sejak tadi ditolaknya, kini terpampang jelas di hadapan kedua matanya.

Neji telah meninggal.

Sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Dan semua yang hadir disana mengakui hal itu.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tak akan membiarkan temanmu mati, Naruto?"

Ucapan yang di lontarkan dengan nada menghina itu sukses membuat Naruto tertohok.

Benar.

Itu ucapannya yang diucapkan dengan penuh percaya diri dan tanpa pikir panjang.

Ucapan kekanakannya.

Dan apa yang didapatnya saat ini. Mayat Neji dan banyak mayat lagi dari para shinobi aliansi, juga tangisan Hinata yang terduduk disamping tubuh kaku sepupunya, membuat Naruto… merasa…tak berdaya.

"Bukankah katamu kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu mati? sekarang lihat sekitarmu!" Teriak Obito dengan nada kemenangan yang kentara.

"Coba katakan lagi! rasakan temanmu berubah dingin dan sekarat." teriaknya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto, dengan rasa bersalah melihat sekelilingnya, dan mengakui kebenaran dalam ucapan Obito.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Peperangan ini…

Semua pengorbanan ini…

Apakah sepadan?

"Ini masih berlanjut…segala ucapan dan prinsipmu adalah hal yang bodoh. Inilah saatnya kau berbicara tentang harapan dan cita-cita. Inilah kenyataan." Ucap Obito yakin. Membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti arti dari semua kebohongan ini adalah…kesepian." Ucapnya lagi, masih tak mempeduli ekspresi Naruto yang kini tampak sangat terpukul.

"Takkan ada harapan lagi didunia ini Naruto. Bergabunglah denganku." Ujar Obito lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih tak bergeming.

Saat Naruto yang sudah sangat putus asa tampak hendak menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Obito. Tanpa disangka, Hinata yang masih berlinang air mata, meraih wajah Naruto dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kiri dan kanan pipi pemuda itu.

Perbuatannya yang diluar dugaan tersebut membuat Naruto dan semua shinobi yang ada, tercengang melihatnya.

Membuat suasana makin hening.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Neji-nii, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lembut pada pemuda yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau tidak sendirian."

"Kata-katamu dan keyakinanmu bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu mati bukanlah kebohongan. Karena kata-katamu itulah Neji-nii bisa bertindak sejauh ini." Lanjutnya lagi saat Naruto terlihat tersentak dan mulai tersadar. Dengan jemari yang masih berada di pipi Naruto, Hinata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini bukan hanya untukmu. Semua orang memegang kata-katamu ini dan menjaganya dalam hati mereka. Itulah mengapa mereka disebut teman kita."

saat kalimat itu terlontar, nampak para ninja mulai bangkit berdiri lagi.

"Jika semua orang menyerah begitu juga dengan kalimat ini, maka apa yang dilakukan Neji-nii akan menjadi sia-sia."

Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat takjub dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata.

"Selalu maju ke depan dan takkan pernah menarik janji… itu juga adalah jalan ninjaku." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lembut, yang di balas senyuman percaya diri Naruto yang kini sudah mulai semakin yakin.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu meraih tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi berada diwajahnya dan menggenggam lembut jemari yang terasa rapuh itu.

Kemudian menggandengnya erat.

"Arigatou… Hinata… Hidupku tidak sendirian." Bisiknya sambil membayangkan orang-orang yang mendukungnya, walaupun kini mereka semua telah tiada. Orang tuanya (Minato dan Kushina), Jiraiya, Itachi, Nagato, Shikaku, Hiruzen serta Inoichi dan nenek Chiyo.

Dan dengan pandangan lembut yang baru pertama kali dilihat Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan. "Terimakasih karena kau selalu disisiku. Dan Neji…"Gumamnya sendu.

"Terimakasih."

Sementara Hinata yang kini tersadar dengan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam jemarinya erat, hanya bisa merona malu.

Benar.

Mereka tidak sendirian.

Dan ini bukan akhir segalanya.

Pertarungan yang sebenarnya ada dihadapan mereka.

Dan saat merasakan perasaan aman yang menyelubungi hatinya akibat genggaman kuat dari jemari hangat Naruto. Membuat Hinata yakin perjuangan mereka tidak akan sia-sia.

Meskipun ia akan tewas dalam perang ini, ia tidak akan menyesal.

Karena… tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia.

"Ayo kita maju, Hinata!" Teriak Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dan teriakan itu menjadi pertanda bangkitnya semangat para shinobi.

.

.

$(*-*)$

.

.

.

author notes:

canon pertamaku.

yeeeiiii finally!

mungkin sudah banyak yang publish fic dengan ide cerita yang mengambil/terinspirasi dari manga naruto eps. 614-615 seperti ini.

ide ku emang pasaran.

but still hope you like it.

review please.


End file.
